CASE 2: SECOND DEGREE BURN
by ggirl72
Summary: CASE 2Catherine and Sara are sent to a crime scene.
1. The scene of the crime

****

TITLE:::: **_SECOND DEGREE BURN_**

Summary: _Catherine and Sara are sent to a crime scene._

The evidence they collect will put a member of law enforcement behind bars. What happens to when Catherine and Sara's vehicle is found in a ditch on fire?

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing, unfortunately this goes for not only the show and it's characters, but for anything else in my life.

Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle arrived raced down a deserted desert road toward the massacre that awaited them in a small cabin on the outs skirts of Las Vegas.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Sara smiled across at Catherine who was in the driver's seat.

"Yeah" she kept her focus on the road " Lindsey and I used to go for long drives with Eddie, back when he was not such a jerk and we would drive along and wonder why anyone would want to live out here in the middle of nowhere."

"I' would" Sara replied. Catherine made a face. " You're serious? You would want to live all he way out here, in the middle of nowhere? I don't get it?" she smiled she turned off on to a gravel road toward the flashing lights of a police cruiser. "See, I told you I knew where I was going." she smirked as she put the vehicle in park and climbed out.

Sara and Catherine grabbed their kits and walked slowly toward the crime scene to the officer that waited.

"Hi" she smiled " holding her hand out " Catherine Willows, Las Vegas crime lab, this is Sara Sidle."

Sara smiled " So what do we have?"

Officer Hawke turned toward the small cabin. "Three db's. All shot, looks like execution style, it's a mess in their blood everywhere, you two can go ahead. I have been a cop for 10 years and I have never seen something like this, I am going to hang out here."

Sara and Catherine walked in side. "Hmm Officer Hawke wasn't lying." Sara whispered as she came upon the first body.

"Just a little girl" Catherine bent down " can't be anymore then 9 years old." Catherine let out a small sigh as she turned to the kitchen. "This must be her father" Catherine said as she bent down beside the body. " A single bullet" she pointed to the wound tract left behind by the bucket that pierced his skull. Catherine looked toward the kitchen and back to the little girl. "From the way she is positioned I would say she was running away from something. Or someone.

" The mother is in the bedroom" Sara called from the back of the cabin

Catherine shook her head " took out the whole family, sometimes I wonder what makes people do the things they do."

Catherine opened her kit and pulled out her yellow markers and began placing them around the crime scene in various positions around the room.

"I'll start in the bedroom" Sara called as she turned to walk away.

Sara entered the bedroom. " Single vic found in the bedroom. Her clothes are torn" she called to Catherine " possible sexual assault," she whispered to herself.

Sara fiddled with her camera and began taking pictures of the victim and the bedroom scene. She then opened her kit and pulled out a swab and took a sample of the blood and proceeded to seal it in a bag marked evidence.

Outside in the living room Catherine was also taking pictures. Catherine proceeded to take samples of blood from the victims' wounds and sealed the evidence. After finishing with this victim she moved to the kitchen.

"Father, not very old either" she called to Sara. She bent down " bullet went in" she said leaning over the body " Bullet came out" she paused "through n through" she stood up and began searching the walls "which means what goes up must come down." she slowly explored the walls. "Aha" she went back to her kit and pulled out a tool that looked a lot like tweezers and retrieved the bullet from the drywall.

Sara stood over the body that was sprawled across the bed. Leaning down to get a closer look she noticed the victims wrists had large red marks around them. " Ligature marks" she bent closer to look at the patterned left behind. "Handcuffs?"

Sara walked around the bedroom and opened the closet. "Wow, very expensive" she replied looking through the victims clothing. At the back of the closet Sara noticed a chest. "What do we have here?" she whispered bent down to pull out the chest, after struggling she called for help. " Hey Cath, I may have something here. Could you give me a hand?"

"I found a bullet in the drywall out in the kitchen" she commented as she came into the bedroom. "Shooter obviously did not think we would look for the bullet or maybe he or she did not have time to remove the bullet." Catherine squatted beside Sara and pulled on the chest.

Sara popped the chest open. The chest was full of photos and memorabilia. "That's weird" Sara stated as she picked up a picture and pointed to the spot where a face had been cut out. "Husband, boyfriend maybe. Whoever cut his face out of these pictures must have been pissed."

Catherine nodded her head " Yeah, I can relate, after I found out Eddie was cheating I found this box of all these pictures of us, they were all taken before Lindsey was born and I cut his face out of most of them, when my hands got tired of holding the scissors I just decide to burn them. Sometimes I wish I hadn't because no matter how long we are apart or how long I stayed mad at him, part of me still wanted to remember the good times." Catherine got up "I guess we are taking the whole chest back to the lab."

"I am going to move out back, yell if you need me." Sara turned and walked outside, as Catherine walked back to the kitchen and began dusting for prints. "Hey Catherine" Sara yelled on her way through the living room. "Do you smell something burning?"

Sara walked out to the back of the house and saw flames in a small fire pit. " Hey Cath, you got a fire extinguisher?" She ran back in the house.

Catherine made a face at her " Fire extinguisher? I am going to assume there is a fire out there." she bent down and looked under the kitchen sink "Here," she said as she handed it to Sara ad followed her out side.

"Someone must have just started this" Sara yelled to Catherine as she put the fire out. "Maybe trying to hid evidence." After the fire went down. Catherine approached "If someone was trying to hide evidence," she paused " that means a potential suspect was still on the property."

Sara sifted through the ashes and the soot. "Right but if a suspect was still on location then it had to be someone that is in uniform."

"I'll go talk to them, you finish up here" Catherine stood up and walked around to the front of the house.

"Officer Hawke" Catherine called as she walked toward him "If it is not to much trouble I am going to need a list of every officer that is on scene tonight." Officer Hawke made a face "Well actually I might be asking a lot, We are all on the same team right" he smirked " Okay" Catherine smiled "Let me rephrase, I don't care how much trouble it may be I need a list of all the officers that were on scene tonight." she smirked back

"Are we suspects," he yelled at her. Catherine put her hands up " Whoa, just calm down, you said you and you're guys cleared the area, well someone obviously slipped through your fingers because someone started a fire outback."

"No way" he yelled, " I supervised the clearing. " Okay then" Catherine replied, " tat means one of you started the fire and we are going to need you all down at the station for questioning. Catherine pulled out her cell phone and called brass.

After filing him in she filed back into the yard and met up with Sara.

"Find anything?" Catherine bent down beside her. "I think someone had the same idea as you Cath" Sara chuckled " found this half charred picture, I can't quite make out who is in it but I think we can get something of it" Sara continued to sift through when she came across something melt. " Oww" she yelled as she snapped her hand backward. "That's hot" she looked at her hand. The material around her fingers had begun to melt. "What was that?" Catherine took Sara's place "Handcuffs" she looked over at Sara "Not exactly the perfect way to get rid of something, handcuffs will get really hot before anything else begins to happen." Catherine stood up. "Whoever was trying to hide these thought the would melt like plastic."

Sara turned to go back into the house. "I smell gas" she sniffed "there" she pointed to a small porch. Sara reached under the porch. "Gas can" she said holding up the red plastic container. "I'll bag it"

"Did you find any prints?" Catherine asked Sara as they walked back in the house"

"Yeah, but door knobs are one of the worst places to find prints, three partials and one full one though." The two women gathered the kits and walked outside. "We should get this stuff back to the lab and then meet with the doc."

After loading their findings into their Tahoe Catherine walked over to Officer Hawke " Hey" she smiled " you got that list?"

Officer Hawke handed her the list " I don't see why this was necessary, you CSI's treat everyone like criminals." Catherine shook her head at his remark. "Just doing my job?" she said, "you got a nasty cut there" she said pointing to his neck. "Yeah" he replied " gun fight out on the strip, bullet grazed my neck. I am just lucky to be alive."

Catherine made a sarcastic good for you face. "Yes you are" she said and retreated to her Tahoe.


	2. On a dark road

I hope the first chap was okay. Review if you want. I tried my best to do the whole Crime scene investigation thing so let me know what you think about it.

Okay well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. **_ggirl72_**

Catherine and Sara were about to discuss the transportation options from the crime scene for the officers when Warrick pulled up. "Hey" he called and ran over to the Tahoe " You guys done already." he smiled. Sara leaned over Catherine " Yes, couldn't wait for you." she smiled and sat back. "Ahh Sara" Catherine smiled at her " I think that was a rhetorical question."

Warrick laughed, " Sometimes you two are too much, so what do we have?" Catherine put the Tahoe in park and climbed out. Walking to the trunk she filled Warrick in. "Sara" she called looking over to the side " You going to join us?"

Sara jumped out and met them at the trunk. " Ok, there were three victims all single gun shot wounds to the head. I found a bullet in the drywall, so we can send that to ballistics. Sara found some prints, plus we have our swabs, also there was a fire started so all the officers on scene have to come in for questioning. I pulled a few prints of the door knob in the kitchen and Sara found hand cuffs and a gas can that need further processing." She turned to Sara " Good job bye the way" and the turned back to Warrick. "If you want to take some of our things and head back to the lab, we will make sure all our officer friends find the lab okay."

Warrick agreed and transferred the prints, the bullet and the blood swabs. " Okay ladies, you have made my job easier already." he smiled. I'll see you two back at the Lab." he jumped in his Tahoe and drove off.

Catherine made her over to officer Hawke. "So you and the boys are going to meet us at our lab" she asked Officer Hawke made a face " Whatever, this is bullshit, my men are good at what they do, we do more work and put our lives on the line more then you CSI's ever will and you are treating us like criminals, like we did something wrong. I am the one who called you out here, and yet I am the one who is being questioned."

Catherine shook her head " Sir, I am not going to stand out here and argue with you, you know where the station is you either come down now or we get a warrant and your reputation, well we won't go there"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there I have nothing to hide I am just a cop doing the job I get paid to do." he snapped and got into his cruiser with another officer.

Catherine walked back to the Tahoe and climbed in. "such an ass" she mumbled to herself and started the Tahoe.

After turning back on to the asphalt road Sara and Catherine began their drive back toward the city and back to the lab.

"So what are you thinking" Sara asked Catherine " Something's not right about the whole thing, I just have this feeling that we are going to be seriously surprised when we process the evidence."

Sara was confused " I think it is terrible, the whole family just shot down like that, you know before I became a CSI I never really new the extent of the horrible things people do to each other everyday and the you see a child lying their helpless as they are and you wonder why any one could even hurt a child like that." she sighed " How do you do it, I mean you have a child and."

Catherine cut her off " It's not easy sometimes it tears me apart but it's part of the job, after a case like this I usually go home and I just sit all night and watch Lindsey sleep.."

Catherine was interrupted when her cell phone rang. " Willows" she answered

Hey Cath" Warrick replied on the other line. " I just got the results on your bullet, believe it or not belongs to a standard police issue. So either a cop shot the bullet or a cop's gun was stolen. I also got a hit on your prints we put them through AFIS and one of Sara's partials came back as an Officer Hawke, now I do know he was at the scene but he should now better then to touch things right?"

"Thanks for the update War, anything on the blood swabs?"

"Well as of now all the blood found belongs to each one of the vic's. I do have their names though. They were the Mossey Family. Serena Mossey, the victim found in the bedroom was the mother to Alyssa Mossey their DNA was a perfect match but the male ahh his name is Dave Fowlen, his DNA did not match any of the vic's. Doc did a rape kit on Serena and found semen that did match Dave's so I am guessing Dave. He also found piece of latex."

"Latex" Catherine questioned " from a condom?"

"Exactly" Warrick replied " The dna on the semen was not a match to Dave so we are running it now."

"Okay thanks Warrick we should be their in about a half hour, if any of the officers have arrived you should go ahead and question them about the fire, test for gun residue and I guess we are going to need a warrant for their DNA if not already on file and their weapons."

"See you when you get back Warrick commented before hanging up.

"What's going on" Sara said tired of waiting for the phone call to end.

"You were right" Cath began " Our vic from the bedroom Serena Mossey had a sexual assault kit done, doc say's she was defiantly raped but he found two types of semen, one belonging to an unknown assailant probably the rapist and the other from the man in the kitchen which is one Dave Fowlen.

"Dave Fowlen, Dave Fowlen.. Where have I heard that name before" Sara put a hand to her head " Oh" she yelled snapping her fingers " He was a cop, well he made it on to the force back in 98 but then he had this fight with one of the senior officers and he quit without question."

"Interesting" Cath, whispered to herself "if he was on the force with any of the officers at the scene why did they not mention that they knew him? I guess we need to find out who he fought with."

Sara picked up her cell and dialled Warrick. "Machine" she said to Catherine " Hey Warrick more news, the vic Dave Fowlen he was a cop back in 98 he had an altercation with in if the senior cops, I am not to sure who but it may have been one of the guys at the scene so now you can ask about that."

Sara hung up and made a face when she heard the sirens. " What the hell did you do" she turned to Catherine.

Catherine pulled over to the side of the road " I don't know, but it's an undercover car" she napped back as she waited for the officer to approach. The officer climbed out of his Suv"

"Since when are SUV's a undercover cop car" Sara turned and looked when she heard a gun shot ring out " Oh no way, you can't be serious" Catherine yelled and rolled down her window.

"Officer" she yelled her head half out the window " What the hell was that?" The officer came closer "wild animal" he yelled " ma'am do you know how fast you were going back there?"

Catherine made a face at him "Ahh the speed limit" she snapped back " Look I am a CSI and I have evidence that needs to be processed so can you get to the point?"

The officer looked over at Sara "step out of the car please, both of you" Sara shook her head " Sir we know our rights so you need to tell us what we did first."

The officer raised his voice and his gun and pointed it at Catherine "Out now" Catherine rolled up her window and quickly hit the automatic lock button. " Sara something's not right" she said about to put he car in drive.

The officer took the butt of his gun and smashed the window and grabbed Catherine " OUT NOW" he yelled opening the door. Sara reached for her gun " Don't even think about it, give me the gun or she dies right here right now." he snapped and cocked his gun.

Sara threw her gun out the driver side window and climbed out of the Tahoe. Catherine, who was still being held onto by the officer was pulled out as well and forced to the ground. " You the officer yelled " Down on the ground beside her. Throw your phones in front of you" he paused " and you" he put a foot on Catherine's back " your gun too"

"What's going on" Catherine tried to get up " Don't move" he yelled and dug his foot into her back.

"The evidence" he yelled "where is it?" Neither of the two answered.

The officer then lifted his foot and put his gun to Catherine's head "the evidence?"

Not wanting to show any fear Sara yelled out "It's in the trunk, you are going to need the key."

The officer smiled" that was easy right" he pulled Catherine up on her feet by the roots of her hair " get your keys and open it up."

Catherine grabbed her keys and opened the trunk." Good " he smiled "get back down on the ground" he snapped and pushed her down.

The officer then proceeded to scatter the evidence all over the back seat of the Tahoe. He then took the gas can and dumped out the remaining accelerant and lit a match he pulled from his pocket. The evidence began to burn and soon everything had gone up in flames.

As Catherine lie on her stomach near Sara could smell everything burning. "What are we going to do" Sara whispered to Catherine. Catherine shook her head "I don't know" she turned her head and watched the officer. " I think you need to run, while he is distracted by his fire show."

The officer then turned to them and walked back to the two women. Get up" he summoned Catherine " Now" Catherine looked over at Sara and gave her the now or never look. " What now? Catherine asked him. " Now" he smiled " We go for a ride" he pulled her up and began to drag her to his Tahoe. " Now Sara" she yelled. Sara got up and ran.

The officer laughed, "how far do you think she will get" he snapped and punched Catherine who then fell to the ground unconscious.

After loading her into his suv he got behind the drivers wheel and raced down the road to Sara who was running for her life. The officer speed up and pulled in front of her. After stopping his vehicle he jumped out to a running Sara and chased her off the road and into a field. After almost grabbing her she darted off into a different direction.

The man chasing her had had enough and shot his gun, Sara who was startled when the bullet hit a tree inches from her fell back ward and hit a tree stump, almost instantly everything was spinning when the officer came to her. She could feel him tying her hands and she began to fight. He then dragged her back to his suv by her legs not worrying about the dirt, twigs and rocks scratching her along the way. He loads her into the back seat where Catherine lay and drove back toward the city.

Okay so that was chapter two, hope it was alright. Review if you would like too. Another chap will be posted tomorrow ….


	3. Interrogation

Warrick finished interviewing the five officers on scene and had their guns returned to them when Officer Hawke entered the building. "I am here to meet with Catherine Willows or Sara Sidle," he said as he walked up to the reception desk. "One moment please" the receptionist smiled and paged the two women to the front desk.

Warrick who was waiting in the break room for them to return heard the page and went to investigate.

"Hi, Ms Willow and Ms Sidle are unavailable, can I help you with something" he smiled approaching the officer.

Warrick lead him to the interrogation room.

Catherine woke up on a cold and damp basement floor. "Sara?" she whispered as she sat up slowly. "Sara?" she called again.

Sara moved from the door she was kicking and bent down on the floor beside Catherine. "Were stuck in here" she turned to Catherine and tried helping her to her feet "Are you alright?"

Catherine shook her head " yeah, I'll be fine. Are you alright?" Sara nodded and walked back to the door.

"I have been banging forever, I don't think anyone is out there." She rested her back against the door and slid slowly down toward the floor.

Catherine came and sat down beside her "Did you see who he was?" Catherine asked, "I mean, was he an officer from the scene, or was he just a phoney?"

Sara put her hands on her head " I did not recognize him, I doubt he was a real cop, but he certainly fooled us."

"What do we do now Cath?" Catherine left out a small sigh " I have no idea, I guess we wait and see if he is going to come back for us."

Warrick sat in the interrogation room with Brass and Officer Hawke.

"Could you put your hands out please?" Warrick stood up ready to conduct his gunshot residue test.

"Officer Hawke, you have residue on your hands, care to explain." Brass snickered.

The officer stood up from his chair " Well" he sarcastically began "I am a cop, and earlier in the evening I had to use my weapon."

"You wouldn't happen to have your weapon with you now do you?" Warrick asked him. The officer sat back down in his seat "And why would I not have it?" he said handing it over to Warrick "I need it back ASAP I have a job to do."

Warrick took the gun to ballistics and had it tested and compared. After dropping off the gun and asking for rush results he made his way back to the interrogation room.

"Mr.. Officer Hawke do you have any idea who may have started the fire at the Mossey residence tonight?"

Officer Hawke shrugged his shoulders " I told that women I had no idea and I am telling you the same thing, I have no idea who started the fire." Warrick raised his eyebrows "I don't understand, who was the first officer on scene?"

Officer Hawke made a face " My partner Mike and I were, and I called you guys, and three other officers. We found one body and then we waited for the other officers and we secured the scene by the time the CSI's arrived."

Warrick looked over at Brass who then nodded his head. "Do you know a Dave Fowlen?" Warrick began to ask as he opened his folder.

Officer Fowlen shook his head, "yeah, he was on the force back in 98 for about half a year and then he quit, he had an attitude problem, he didn't understand the definition of team."

Warrick flipped through some files " Did you ever have an altercation with him."

Officer Hawke hesitated for a moment " Sort of, he had this thing for my wife and I told him to stay away from her, no big deal. That's not why he quit his job is it?" he as asked with concern in his voice.

Warrick sat back in his chair " According to one of your fellow officers you had more then one altercation with him and you were suspended for threatening his life, soon after that he quit."

Officer Hawke slammed his fist on the desk "he attacked my wife, he had to be stopped."

"Well" Brass came from the darkness of the corner "someone certainly stopped him"

Officer Hawke was angry "I didn't kill him and you have no reason to think I did, why would I risk my career."

Warrick stood up from his chair when there was a knock at the door. His results from ballistics were in.


	4. revelation

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I AM TAKING THE ADVICE OF SarahDK WHO REVIEWED MY FIC I PLAN TO FIND A BETA BUT DON"T KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN SO BARE WITH ME AND MY SCEOND RATE SPELL CHECK FOR NOW. THANKS

"They don't match" Warrick sighed "So we still don't have a murder weapon"

Warrick returned to the interrogation room. "Officer Hawke, I appreciate you coming in to talk you are free to go."

Officer Hawke stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving Brass and Warrick behind. "I guess I should go back to the scene and start looking for something. If Catherine and Sara show up tell them what's going on or page me."

Brass made a face " They aren't back yet?" Warrick nodded his head " I don't know what's taking them, but they have not returned any of my messages." Warrick turned and began walking toward the locker room when his pager went off. He stopped and turned to Brass. "Gil wants us out on Rimssfield rd"

Warrick and Brass got into his Tahoe and raced toward the outskirts of Vegas once again.

Catherine and Sara sat waiting on the floor of the basement when they heard footsteps approaching. Sara and Catherine quickly moved away from the door to the farthest corner of the room and waited for their abductor to enter.

He door swung open and in the entrance way stood a tall figure. "I hear you two have been making quite a racket down here" he stepped into the room and closed the door " There is no one around for, and if there were they would not be able to hear you."

Sara who tried her best not to show fear spoke first. "Why did you bring us here?"

The man did not reply, he simply walked over to a far walk and switched on the light.

The two women stared in shock at the man who was finally revealed to them.

"Officer Hawke" Catherine whispered and turned to Sara

Warrick and Brass arrived at the new crime scene to find firefighters trying to but out a car fire. Brass and Warrick raced up to Gil who was waiting for them. "What's going on?" Warrick asked.

Gil had a worried look on his face. Gris, what's going on?"

Gil cleared his throat and pointed toward the fire. "Catherine and Sara are missing, as of now we are waiting to fin out if they are trapped in the Tahoe, there are officers searching the field further down the road, but no one has found any sign of them except their cell phones and their guns which were scattered out on the road."

Warrick shook head and watched the flames as they died down "They can't be in there, there is just no way." Warrick paused " the remaining evidence they collected must be in there to. Damn it" he yelled and kicked the tire of Gil's Denali.

Sara and Catherine stood facing Officer Hawke. " Why the hell is going on," Sara snapped.

Officer Hawke walked toward them "You CSI's are smarting then you let on. It's like you have eyes in the back of you heads or something." he stepped in front of the two women "Tell me" he paused " What exactly did you find in the house. Anything incriminating, any strong evidence."

"Why do you care?" Sara snapped. Officer Hawke lifted his hand and stroked the hair from her face. "Well sweetness I have my reasons, and wouldn't you like to know." Catherine stepped in front of him "You killed them"

Officer Hawke pushed her aside "It was easy, I had everything covered and then my partner decided to get out of the cruiser and I had no time to retrieve the bullet or hid the hand cuffs."

"So you started the fire after we had went inside." Sara added.

Hawke smiled and winked at Catherine "She's a smart one." he stepped back and began pacing around the room. "Why?" Catherine hesitantly asked.

"Why" he snickered "WHY, She told me I was wasting my life. So I became a cop, and then after a few years she told me that I was dedicated to my job and forgot that I had a wife and a child and if I didn't start being a father and a husband she was leaving. So I tried hard and I worked less. And then one day I came home from work early to spend her birthday with her alone and I see her in bed with the new guy."

"Dave Fowlen" Catherine whispered " That must have been horrible for you" she added trying to seem remorseful.

"I gave her everything and she dumped me for that punk. One day at work I confronted him and I asked him to stay away from her. He told me no way so I threatened him and after he quit I thought I was rid of him and then I came home from work and my wife and my kid were gone." Hawke threw his hands in the air with frustration. "I had to find him and I had to find that lying bitch and confront this whole mess. But they had disappeared. Then three weeks ago, I see my baby on the news with them and that bastard had them change their names from Hawke to Mossey so I could not find them. But I fooled him. I watched them for a while and then I planned my attack. I took my partner with me so I would have an alibi if questioned."

Hawke walked slowly toward Sara " You want to know what I did next?" Sara shook her head " Maybe".

Hawke grabbed Catherine by the arm " How about I use this prop and show you." he yelled pulling out a gun and pointing it toward Catherine.

Sara jumped at him " Leave her alone" she screamed and pounced on his back. Hawke raced backward and slammed Sara into the wall and she fell to the floor. Walking back toward Catherine he smiled " You remind me of her" he bent down beside her "It's a shame you two have to follow in her footsteps, you are really good investigators, I am sure you will be missed dearly." Hawke raised his gun.

BANG


	5. new evidence and confessions of a 10 yea...

Warrick, Brass and Gil stood watching the firemen sift through the remains of the Tahoe and waited for the news that would tear the nightshift apart.

"Mr. Grissom" a man in uniform walked up to the three men. " My, name is Mark Arns I am helping with the vehicle search, you said that this vehicle belonged to your lab, that two of your colleagues were occupying it at the time. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that there were no bodies or no indication that anyone was trapped in the vehicle. The bad news is that nothing was recovered from the blaze and as of now I think you may need to fill out some missing persons reports."

Gil shook the mans hand and thanked him. "Warrick, I am going to need you to go back to the crime scene since all our evidence has been processed we need to find something else." Warrick nodded his head and returned to his Tahoe.

"Brass I need the reports filed out and I need cops out searching, members of my team are missing."

Brass immediately got on his phone and began making calls while Gil began a search of his own.

Gil pulled out his flashlight and walked down the long dark road. A ways down the road he found skid marks. " Fresh" he whispered as he bent down to examine them closer. Gil then looked up and surveyed the area. After doing so he retrieved his cell phone and called Nick. " Nick, I know it is your night off but we have an emergency meet me out on. Rimssfield rd asap."

Gil stood up as he noticed the brush area off the side of the road and continued his search. Half way into the wooded area he spotted a small laminated card. Gil bent down and with his gloves on he picked it up. Gil read the writing on the card " Sara Sidle as Vegas Crime lab."

Gil was about to return to Brass when he noticed the displacement in the dirt. "Look's like someone was dragged," he whispered to himself. Gil followed the path all the way back out to he side of the road where the trail went cold.

Catherine hands flew over her head and ears as she tried shielding herself from the bullet.

After realizing she had not been shot she pulled her head up and glared at the man before her.

"Oops" he laughed, " Did I scare you?" Officer Hawke laughed and turned to Sara. " I scared your friend" he walked slowly toward her " What would you have done if I had shot her?"

Sara slowly sat up ignoring the pain in her spine. "I would have killed you" she snapped Hawke made a face "and how would you have done that superhero?" he bent down beside her.

Sara turned her face away from his and refused to answer. " I'm not going to play your game"

Hawke stood up " that's what Serena said, but I shut that bitch up." he walked over to Catherine "Get up" he snapped " now" Catherine quickly stood up " go sit over there I want to make sure there is no funny business going on."

Catherine followed his orders and sat down beside Sara.

Hawke began his pacing around the room. "Do you think anyone found your Tahoe yet?" he asked, " I wonder what Warrick is thinking right now, he seemed distracted by the fact that you two had not arrived yet."

Catherine kept her eye on him and stared him down wanting to ask him question. Hawke stopped and returned the glanced " you want to say something don't you" he bent down in front of her " well spit it out there will be no secrets here."

Catherine sighed and looked at Sara who was motioning for her not to say anything. "Why did you shot her?"

Hawke made a face " I told you why, that tramp cheated on me and took my little girl away."

Sara made a face at Catherine who was pursuing the conversation "then why shoot your little girl?"

Hawke shook his head " it was an accident she was supposed to stay in her room and keep her mouth shut. All I wanted to do was talk to my wife and remind her of what we had. But she would not here it she threatened to call the police. Can you believe that, I am the police! I just wanted to talk"

"But you shot Dave, you obviously did not go there just to talk, you planned all along to kill them." Catherine snapped

"NO NO " Hawke yelled, " you shut up you don't even know"

" You shot him and your daughter and then you went after your wife, you raped her and then you shot her and then you tried to hide it. I do know, I know that you are a selfish man, you may have been a good cop, but all that went out the window when you went to that house and did what you did." Catherine had lost control and yelled at him " it doesn't matter anymore, if you want us dead then just get it over with and stop with the game."

Hawke slapped his hands over his ears and screamed "Shut up, I can't take this" He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the two women after holding the gun for a second he put it back in it's holster and stormed out of the room.

Sara let out a long sigh of relief and then turned to Catherine " Are you trying to get us killed, because I want to get out of here alive." Catherine shook her head " Sara I don't want to freak you out but, you saw the crime scene, Hawke did not think twice about offing his whole family. If Gil and the others have not figured out we are missing then we don't have a chance in hell."

****

Hope this was alright, I am trying to get another chapter done by tonight, thanks for reading


	6. one suspect two times

Warrick walked slowly through the Mossey residence in the same fashion Catherine and Sara had done hours before looking for something that would lead him to the killer.

As Warrick made his way through the kitchen he stopped short of a small bedroom with the name Alyssa.

Warrick entered the room wanting to fill a certain curiosity and began looking around the victim's belongings. Warrick sat on the girls' bed and opened her night table drawer.

Warrick, himself was not quite sure what he was even looking for but he continued to rummage through

The drawer and stooped in shock when he came across a photo album.

Opening the book he saw several picture of The Mossey family. " They look so happy" Warrick commented to himself as he flipped through. As Warrick came to the end the book he saw a picture that was different from the others. In this picture he recognized the wife, the daughter and the man who was surround by the two. But the man was not Dave Fowlen. "Officer Morris Hawke" Warrick whispered to himself and pulled out his cell phone.

"Grissom, it's Warrick, I am over at the Mossey Residence and I came across a photo album. One of the males in the picture is Officer Morris Hawke, the same Hawke that I just finished interviewing."

There was a brief silence before Warrick spoke again. " Okay Gris I will meet you and Nick back at the lab." Warrick returned the items to the drawer and bagged the photo album and raced back toward the bright lights of Vegas.

Back at the lab Gil Grissom was waiting for results on the tire treads that had been found at the fire scene when Brass approached him. " Grissom, my men have been over that area several times now and they have found nothing, where else do you want them to look."

Gil made a face "I don't care where they look, they just need to keep doing it, my Csi's are somewhere in Vegas and they need to be found."

"Okay" Brass whispered and walked back out of his office when Greg raced in " Grissom, Nick wanted me to bring this to you he had a call to take." Greg sat down "I have the results. The tire treads were like any other suv model except for this one distinction. The back left tire had a chunk of glass imbedded in it. So I had them run and they came up in the system matching another case we had about a year ago. There had been a car case just of the strip and.." Grissom cut him off " Get to the point Greg." he snapped

"Okay, the tires, and the vehicle they are attached to are registered to an Officer Morris Hawke."

"Thank you Greg" Gil nodded his head and took the results from Greg " you can go now"

Greg got up and left and Gil did the same as Gil came from his office Nick and Warrick ran into him. "Gil, we may have a suspect" Gil made a face " Yeah I know Officer Morris Hawke."

"How did you know?" Nick questioned as the three went to find Brass " His tire treads were left behind which means he knows where Catherine and Sara are," Gil paused " how did you know?"

Warrick sighed " I went back to the scene that Sara and Catherine were investigating and I found a photo album" he showed Nick and Gil the picture. " Officer Hawke" Nick shouted out. " Is he the killer"?

Gil shook his head " He maybe, but right now we need to find him" he began walking again " if we find him then we might find Cath and Sara."

Gil went to Brass and had him contact the head of the Las Vegas PD After a long and heated conversation Brass hung up the phone. " They said he is still out on patrol with his partner, they are going to get us a location, they were not happy with us but they decided to co-operate."

Almost as soon as Brass finished his phone rang. " Okay.. Thanks" was all he said.

Brass then turned to Gil "he is on coffee break at the coffee shop on 43rd."

Catherine and Sara did not move from the wall they had been sitting on. Sara's back was still sore and Catherine despite the lack of movement still had a massive headache from her blow to the head.

"What are you thinking" Catherine whispered to Sara. Sara made a face " What do you mean like right now?"

Catherine snickered " Yeah, what are you thinking?" Sara shook her head " I am thinking about Gil, and Warrick and Nick and Brass and I am trying my hardest to remind my self that we are one of the top labs in the country and that they will finds us before Hawke loses his cool." she paused " What about you?"

Catherine sighed " Lindsey" Was all she said. Sara nodded. That was all she needed to say.

Sara and Catherine sat in silence for a bit longer when Hawke came back into the room. " My partner is looking for me and well I have decide that your time here is up, all the evidence was destroyed in the fire so the only things I have to get rid of now are you tow."

Sara stood up " You gonna shoot us like you did to your family?" she snapped trying not to show fear.

Hawke shook his head and smiled " No, I am going to set you on fire. Well the house I am going to set on fire but you two will burn inside."

Almost instantly fear came across both the women's faces. " Don't worry, it will only burn for a second."

Hawke smirked and walked out of the room.

Sara and Catherine started banging on the door and screaming for help.


	7. confrontation at the coffee shop

Warrick, Gil and Brass arrived at "Delaney B's coffee shop fifteen minutes later and began looking for Officer Hawke and his partner Mike.

After entering the coffee shop and being unsuccessful they were ready to leave when Mike got out of his vehicle. Brass, Gil and Warrick raced outside. "Officer" Gil yelled, " Do you have a minute?"

Warrick was the first to reach the officer and immediately lost control. " Were is he?" he snapped " where is Hawke?" Brass came to Warrick and pulled him back away from Mike. " Warrick, you have to calm down." Brass warned him but Warrick would not have it. " No way, he knows where Hawke is and he has Cath and Sara."

Gil put a hand on Warrick's shoulder "Do you need to wait in the Tahoe?" Warrick shook his head " maybe I should" he walked back to the Tahoe and slammed his fist on the hood.

Gil turned to Mike "I was wondering if you could point us in the direction of Officer Hawke?" he asked.

Mike hesitated and had a worried look written across his face. "Ahh, Hawke is.." he stammered. Brass took the opportunity to help in the questioning. " Let's remember that if you lie for him, you will go down with him, it is not worth It." he paused and looked into the cruiser window. " It is clear that he is not with you like he is supposed to be so where is he."

Mike sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. "Alright but, you did not hear this from me. Hawke and I went to the Mossey residence and he told me to wait in the car. He was in the house for about five to ten minutes when I decide to go in after him. I was about to go in he house when he came rushing out. He said that there had been an attack and call some other units to the scene. I did not think much of it, but it was a little weird. And then after you guys questioned him he asked me to cover shift for him because he had to take care of a few things at this house we found one night that was being used for drugs, he said he had a tip that it was being used for drugs again and he had orders to check it out."

Gil made a face " Why did you not go with him?" Mike made a face back at Gil " I have a responsibility and I figured if he wants to run off I am not going to stop him."

Brass was not buying his story completely and cut in before Gil could ask another question.

"Where did you go after our interview?"

Mike looked around nervously, maybe I should call my boss or a lawyer before I say anything else."

Gil was losing control by this time " You don't get it do you, he has two of my best CSI's and if anything happens to them you will be held responsible so just spit out what you know and stop wasting my time."

"He asked me to bring them to the abandon house out on the old 64 highway He told me that they had planted evidence that would have me arrested along with him and they needed to be stopped. He said he was only going to talk to them."

Brass made a face this time " and you believed him?"

Mike lowered his head like a whipped dog. " You don't refuse or question anything Hawke say's he has seniority, he is a great cop and everyone loves him, it's his way or no way." he paused " You don't cross Morris Hawke."

HEY AGAIN. SO I JUST MADE UP THE HIGHWAY THING AND THE DONUT SHOP AS FAR AS I KNOW THEY DONT EXIST IN LV


	8. second degree burn

Hawke raced around the abandon house and doused everything with gasoline and then returned to the basement.

"I have decided that letting you two watch each other burn to death or die of smoke inhalation would be terribly rude of me." he smiled that evil smile and grabbed a hold of Catherine. "So I was thinking I could separate the two of you." He grabbed Catherine and began dragging her out of the room. Sra instantly jumped at him and the two began fighting for their lives. Hawke threw Catherine into Sara and the two women fell to the ground. He then proceeded to grab Catherine and pulled her out of the room.

Halfway down the narrow halfway, Catherine managed to break free and ran back toward the room to let Sara out. As she reached the door Hawke tackled her to the floor. Catherine began to claw at his face with her nails. After being successful and breaking the skin, Hawke had had enough and lifted her head by her hair and smashed it back into the cement floor.

Catherine let out a small whimper as everything began to spin and Hawke dragged her to another room.

Hawke walked toward the back door of the abandon home and lit a match.

Warrick, Nick, Gil and Brass pulled up out front of the abandon house to see flames and smoke rising high into the night sky.

Brass got on his cell phone and within 8 minutes fire trucks and several other police cruisers were on scene.

Warrick who was impatient and did not want to wait for the firemen to arrive raced into the inferno and disappeared form Gil and Brass's sight.

As Warrick struggled through the house he heard a slight noise that sounded like screaming.

Warrick quickly followed the noise and ended up in the basement.

Getting into the basement he was relieved that there were no flames surrounding the area but the smoke was thick and heavy. Warrick got down on the ground and covered his mouth with his shirt.

Warrick came to he door where Sara had been calling for help. " Sara? It's Warrick, I am coming in move away from the door." he yelled and kicked the door in. Warrick raced into the room and looked around. "Where's Catherine?" he called Sara crawled up to him and stood up " I don't know he took her into a different room."

Warrick turned and grabbed Sara " WE have to get out of here". Warrick and Sara proceeded through the fiery home and out the back door. Sara instantly fell to the ground trying to catch her breath. " Warrick she is still in there we have to go back, we can't leave her." Warrick grabbed Sara and pulled her up. " You are not going back in that house."

Warrick and Sara ran to the front of the home where Gil and Brass were waiting. " Sara" Gil called as he ran to meet them halfway. He glanced behind her " Where's Catherine?" he looked over at Warrick " Where is she?"

A fireman came up to the group. "Sir" he glanced at Warrick " is there anyone in the house?"

Warrick shook his head " her name is Catherine, she is in the basement somewhere there is another room down there but I only had time to get to in the smoke was overpowering."

The firemen turned and ran into the house.

8

Catherine lie on the cement floor waiting patiently as her head stopped spinning. She sat her self up and peered towards the door. Se gasped when she saw the smoke flowing into the room under the crack of the door. Catherine quickly removed one of her shirts and placed it the crack of the door. She then proceeded to stand up and she began banging the door and calling for help.

The fireman came to the basement steps and quickly walked down. At the third step the structure gave way and the step caved in sending the man hurdling to the ground below. The fireman that was behind him called down " Hey are you alright?" The man who had fallen stood up fast when he heard the cries for help.

"Hello?" he called through the door " Can you hear me?" he paused " I need you to step away from the door."

Catherine moved back form the door and watched as the man came bursting in. He immediately grabbed Catherine and pulled her out. He pointed towards the stairs that had just collapsed " I am going to have to lift you" he yelled.

The man lifted Catherine up and the firefighter at the top of the stairs pulled her to level ground.

The man who had lifted Catherine up came quickly behind her and they made there way through the blaze.

The three of them were ten feet from the door when a beam from the roof came crashing down and blocked the doorway and a piece of the wood broke off and hit one of the men in the face.

The blow to his face sent him stumbling backwards and he took Catherine with him.


	9. the longest 4 minutes for Gil Grissom

Gil, Warrick, Sara, Nick and Brass stood a yard away from the burning house and watched in horror as the structure began to cave in.

6

Catherine and the fireman were thrown backward. The fireman landed on his side five feet away and Catherine landed flat on her back and her head hitting the cabinet that rest in the small corner.

The fireman gathered himself and turned to find Catherine "I can't see her" she yelled " I can't see through the smoke anymore. Catherine?" he yelled.

The two men climbed over and through the debris that was blocking them from reaching her.

"There" one of the men pointed and ran toward the corner, "I got her, clear the way."

The fireman picked her up and passed her over to the fireman who was now waiting with a semi clear path.

The two men raced at of the blaze moments before the entire roof caved in.

The fireman laid her down on the ground and began performing CPR. Gil raced toward them but two officers stopped him. " Give them some room sir" they out their hands up and blocked him.

"No, I have to get to her I have to make sure she is okay." Gil yelled at them " Please"

Unable to break through the barkier of policemen Gil watched in horror.

"1,2,3,4,5 Breath" the fireman yelled. " Nothing again"

1,2,3,4,5 Breath" they continued the procedure. After four minutes the fireman stopped and looked at his colleague and shook his head. Gil who was watching in the distance was confused. " What are you doing?" he yelled in there direction. " Why are you stopping."?

The fireman watched as the paramedics rolled in and they motioned toward them. As the paramedic was putting Catherine onto the stretcher they looked at the home that was now being doused with water. They were about to wheel the body over to the ambulance when a small gasp came from her mouth.

The paramedic stopped " I think, I think she is waking up, listen" he bent is head down to her mouth. He was about to begin CPR again when her eyes flew open and she began coughing from the smoke that filled her lungs.

Gil pushed past the policemen and ran to her side. "Catherine" he whispered as her coughing calmed " Sara" she yelled and tried to sit up. " Sara"

Sara ran over to her side. " Cath, I am okay, Warrick got me out and he tried coming back for you."

"Did they find him?" Catherine whispered

The paramedics placed Catherine in the ambulance and hooked her up to an oxygen tank.


	10. the cat came back

After Catherine and Sara had been loaded into ambulances, Gil, Brass, Nick, and Warrick drove toward the hospital.

Catherine and Sara were waiting in the hospital room with security guards at their doors until Brass and the others arrived. " Do you think they will find him."? Catherine whispered to Sara

Sara shook her head " I don't know, he could be long gone by now, I guess the fact that you and I are okay would be justice enough but.." Sara paused when she heard some voices on the other side of the door. " I think the guys are here. They are going to try and talk us into to stay the night here I guarantee." she smiled at Catherine.

Both women sat up and watched as the door opened slowly and an officer stepped into the room and locked the door behind them.

Sara and Catherine jumped off their beds and stood close to each other when they saw who was standing in front of them.

"Long time no see" Hawke whispered to them pulling out his gun. " I know you have not said anything to your investigation buddies so I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to finish the job."

Hawke pointed the gun at the two women " you tow seem to be really good friends it's a same that it has to end this way."

#####################3

Gil and Warrick raced into the emergency. "Two women were brought in about twenty minutes ago. Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows." the receptionist smiled at the two men. " They are in room 411 waiting, but you can't go in there yet they have a visitor already."

Gil made a face " Who is the visitor?" The receptionist smiled "A police officer he said he had to question them before they left."

"Did you get his name?" Gil snapped, "Was his name Morris Hawke."

The receptionist shook her head " Yeah, that's it Hawke." Gil and Warrick turned and ran toward the room. "Sir, I said you have to wait." the receptionist yelled, " Stop"

Gil and Warrick drew their weapons and stood out side the door. Warrick motioned to Gil and Gil tried the door handle. " It's locked" he whispered " on three" Gil mouthed the numbers and Warrick kicked the door in.

BANG BANG. Two loud gun shoots rang through the hospital halls, and screams erupted in the waiting rooms as patients and visitors took cover.


	11. closer than we thought

**__**

Thanks again to all who are reading and supporting. You are all great thanks for the reviews.

ggirl72

Two loud gun shoots rang through the hospital halls, screams erupted in the waiting rooms as patients and visitors took cover.

Catherine and Sara fell to the ground before Hawke's gun went off and the bullet hit the wall behind them.

The second bullet that came from Warricks gun hit right on target and hit Hawke in the shoulder.

Hawke dropped his gun and fell to the ground in pain.

"Are you two okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Gil ran to the two women who were helping each other off the hospital room floor.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Sara paused and turned to Catherine " How about you?" Catherine shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine"

Brass raced into the room and grabbed the gun from Hawke's reach and read him his rights.

After the police cleared out. Sara and Catherine were placed in a new room and they were waiting for the okay to go home.

"I think you two should stay the night" Gil smiled as he entered the room. Sara turned to Catherine " What did I tell you" she smiled. Catherine made a face and jumped off her bed. "Gil I am fine, Sara is fine we jus want to go home."

Gil shook his head " I don't know, we will see what the doctor says" he commented as he sat down in a chair.

"So" Sara spoke deciding to break the awkward silence " How did you guys know where we were?"

Gil sat back in the chair. " Well, thanks to Warrick" he began as Warrick came into the room " he went back to the scene and fond a photo album with Hawke in on of the pictures."

Warrick interrupted him " yeah boss but you found the tire treads." Gil smiled "right. So anyway we went to find Hawke's partner and we questioned him. And to make long story short he confessed to everything he knew and lead us to you guys."

"Well, I guess thanks are in order" Sara smiled as she stood up and walked over to Gil.

Sara bent down and hugged him and then walked over to Warrick. " Thank you Warrick"

Catherine followed behind Sara and did the same.

After waiting another half an hour the doctor finally returned to the room. "Ms. Sidle he turned to Sara " fortunately your back will heal, you have some slight bruising on your spine, I suggest Advil or Tylenol and at least two days of bed rest and light duty."

Sara smiled at the doctor " Can I go home tonight?" The doctor nodded his head " I don't see why not." Sara let out a small sigh of relief.

"What about me, what's the damage?" Catherine sat down by Gil. The doctor flipped a page on hi chart. "Ah yes Ms. Willows, you have a mild concussion and you inhaled a large amount of smoke. Normally we would ask you to say the night in the hospital, but I am a willing to let you leave as long as you have someone with you for the next day of so or until you are completely free of the concussion."

The doctor paused " Is there anyone at home that can stay with you?" Catherine shook her head "no, it's just me and my daughter so I should just.."

Gil cut her off " I will do it doctor, I will stay with her."

Catherine turned her head and looked at Gil " you don't have to" Gil shook his head " Cath, you want to go home right?" Catherine shook her head. "Well then hush and let me take care of it."

After signing the release forms Gil helped Catherine out to the Tahoe and Warrick helped Sara.

"So," Sara smiled and turned to Catherine " I guess I will see you in a few days."

Catherine sighed " yeah, in a few days" she whispered as Sara turned away " hey Sara" she called back to her " thank you" she paused " for everything you did for me tonight" Sara smiled as a tear rolled down he cheek "your welcome" she whispered and walked toward Catherine " you were pretty good your self" she whispered as she and Catherine shared a hug.

"What was that all about" Gil whispered to Catherine as he helped her into the passenger side. "Nothing" Catherine whispered to him "I just realized that all this time we were a lot closer then we had imagined."

Hope this was alright. Thought I would end with a Sara and Catherine friendship type thing.

Look for my next fic coming soon. It will case 3.…. Thanks again for all the reviews/


End file.
